Devil's Mountain Call
by Recreational Writer
Summary: Miranda, Andrea, Nigel, Doug (who now works at Runway), Serena, and Emily get stuck at a shoot thanks to a blizzard. What will happen when Miranda and Andrea are forced to share a room? Will change rating to M after future chapters.
1. Chapter 1

**Devil Wears Prada - Devil Mountain Sounds**

**Disclaimer**: I own nothing.

**Chapter Rating**: PG

**Description**: Miranda, Andrea, Nigel, Doug (who now works at Runway), Serena, and Emily get stuck at a shoot thanks to a blizzard. What will happen when Miranda and Andrea are forced to share a room? Will change rating to M after future chapters.

* * *

"You stupid girl. Do you not understand I need to back by tonight? My daughters have a recital that I do not intend to miss."

Andrea could tell that the flight clerk was having trouble not bursting into tears on the spot. Miranda had brought out the claws on the poor innocent minimum wage employee. Lucky for the younger woman, the older woman's fury was not turned upon her this time.

All the flights leaving Alaska had been cancelled. Leaving Nigel, Emily, Miranda, Doug, Serena, Andrea, and Miranda stuck in some godforsaken wilderness location that would soon be experiencing the full force of a blizzard.

There was a small town with one bed and breakfast with no other place to stay. The B&B had two guest rooms and one master bedroom that were almost never used. Miranda had gotten private cabin near the site for herself whereas the rest of them stayed in city. The models had stayed in private houses in town that they had paid the owners to let the stay in. The models had left last night saying that they could not stand the smell of rotting fish any longer.

Now the team was stuck together for about a week while the blizzard past and machine equipment was checked after the blizzard. The team had taken a private jet from Elias-Clark Publishing. The pilot apparently was not used to having the plane after such heavy conditions and would thus take an extra day to check everything out in this below freezing weather.

Andrea remembered having Miranda yelling at her to get her home during a hurricane. The poor flight clerk would surely never make it. Andrea had almost walked out on Miranda because of such wicked ways in Paris, but the younger assistant had stayed out of some misguided need to stay close to Miranda. Not until they got back had Andrea realized that she had feelings for the Dragon Lady.

These days Andrea would do anything to be close to Miranda. Recently, she had become invaluable to her boss, not that the editor would ever admit it. Two weeks after Paris, Andrea had started volunteering to look after the twins while Miranda went to divorce attorney meetings. This way the twins could get out of the house on their nanny's days off on Sundays.

Now Andy went with Roy to pick them up from school while using him to help her run errands. At first, Miranda's comments had been biting about the whole ordeal, but Andrea had been almost as persistent as the twins had been with their mother about the arrangement. Andrea didn't take them home immediately, she often times let them wait in the car with Roy while she went in the buildings to collect whatever her boss needed.

It was much more convenient for the young assistant to help the twins with their homework and their studies rather than having to do their projects and reports for them because they were confused on the subject matter that they never took the time to learn. Andrea found it fun to read the same books as the twins were in their classes. It allowed her to have conversations with the Cassidy and Caroline about books. Cassidy was the quieter of the two and tended to be more interested in books. Caroline tended to bond with Andy over movies, art, and the occasional talk of fashion. Caroline was very much her mother's daughter. Though, both twins found Andy lacking in the department of fashion talk and decided to not to force her to talk about it too often unless helping coach her for an event with their mother.

The twins had become one of Andy's greatest allies in getting close their mother. They had insisted that Andy attend every one of their events alongside their mother, much to Miranda's disapproval in the beginning. The truth was the Miranda had feelings for her young assistant, and she found it hard to keep her icy demeanor around Andy. The girl was perfect, always helping beyond her greatest expectations. After that night in Paris, Miranda had become friendlier to Andrea. When not at work they had an unspoken friendship thanks to the twins.

Now, they often times spent sharing in a nightcap together after Andrea delivered the Book. It helped relax both of them talking about some private matters. Andrea was having a rocky relationship with her parents because of losing Nate and choosing to continue to work for Miranda. For runway's editor, there were many issues plaguing her mind that would distract her without Andrea's listening ear. The divorce had all but turned Miranda off of men. Stephan had been a bastard from the beginning. It was a marriage of convenience not passion or love. The older woman had revealed that she thought at the time that the twins needed a male figure in their life after their father had all but ago abandoned them to go after some twenty something year old twit.

Both women were secretly pleased to learn that the other was not dating nor looking to date someone else at that time, though neither would admit this to the other. The tentative friendship had allowed Miranda to unwind and to be less cruel to her two assistants allowing Emily a moment of peace at the office. She now felt enough peace at her job life to finally gain the courage in her personal life. With this courage she was able to ask Serena to dance one night at the club with Nigel and Andy. That night they had completely sober sex. They have now been dating for a month. They don't live together but Nigel and Andy have a bet on who will cave and ask the other move in first. Emily and Serena were both madly in love with one another. It was only a matter of time before they decided to marry, which would only happen if the two women would cave in and trust the other's feelings.

Andrea had gotten Doug a job as Nigel's assistant. Doug won't probably last as his assistant considering the sexual tension between them is huge. They will end up fucking each other eventually and then Doug will have to get a job where Nigel isn't his boss. Miranda had already made that clear to Nigel. Of course, as her only friend, besides Andy, had just smirked telling her that she would be wise follow her own advice. Since then, they had not spoken about Doug or Andrea outside of the work sphere. Miranda was too afraid of Nigel's knowledge about her love for her assistant. She wouldn't even let herself dream that something, even a drunken tumble in the sheets, could ever occur between the too. The editor had serious self-doubt when it came to her nonexistent love life with her young assistant.

"I don't care what you have to do. Get me out of this miserable little sinkhole."

Andrea felt really bad for the girl at this point and decided to put herself in the line of fire. Putting her hand on the older woman's arm, breaking the one of the sacred Miranda rules, "Miranda, give the girl a break. We won't be making it back to see the girls tonight. I will call their nanny and get her to record it for us. I sure the girls will understand."

"You don't understand, silly girl."

"I don't understand? Miranda, I know this is your way of showing your girls that you care, but please just give," squinting to read the clerk's name, "...Tamara a break."

Glaring like she normally does would have sent chills down anyone's spine, except Andy's, who was used to Miranda and her moods by now. With a final glare Miranda storms off in the direction the others are seated. Andy murmurs a sorry to the clerk before chasing after the devil herself.

* * *

Already finished the next two chapter. The next chapter will be uploaded same time next week.


	2. Chapter 2

**Devil Wears Prada - Devil Mountain Sounds**

**Disclaimer**: I own nothing.

**Chapter Rating**: PG-13

**Description**: Miranda, Andrea, Nigel, Doug (who now works at Runway), Serena, and Emily get stuck at a shoot thanks to a blizzard. What will happen when Miranda and Andrea are forced to share a room? Will change rating to M after future chapters.

* * *

The others were scrambling with her bags to keep up with Miranda who was still striding towards the door. Of course, Andrea was expected to not only collect her bags, but Miranda's as well. The young assistant scurried to grab the things and join her colleagues outside with their boss.

"Bloody hell, it is freezing out here." Emily didn't shy away from latching onto Serena. It was too cold for false modesty.

"Well we wouldn't have to stand here if Andrea would hurry up and get us our ride." Andy was used to this. Miranda pretending like she gave an order when she really didn't. The editor just expected things to happen.

Andy struggled to grab her cell from her purse. Of course, they had sent away the driver thinking that they would be getting on their flight never having to see him again. Luckily he was sitting at the cafe across the street. He was able to get to them without too many biting comments from Miranda.

As soon as they got in the car, Miranda started to rattle off direction. "You, take me to my lodge and then take the rest of them to that miserable place you call a bed & breakfast. Andrea, I expect you to set up a temporary office for me at the lodge before you...why aren't you moving, you insipid fool?"

"Sorry ma'am, but no can do. The blizzard has already reached the lodge or will have by the time we get there. Can't take a chance of us all getting stuck out there."

"Then what do you suggest I do?"

"You can bunk up in the B&B with the rest of your friends here and wait out the storm. As you already know the owners have given up their room your friends so it will probably be just you all. The owners will be staying on the outskirts of town with their kids in their cabin."

"Do you mean to tell me, that you expect me to spend the rest of my unfortunate time here in an unstaffed inn?"

"I am sure you and friends can do the same job as the Gergstiens," with that the driver put his car in gear and started to move down the snowy street to the little B&B they had been in. The whole time Miranda glared out the window. The Gergstiens had luckily left their keys to the B&B with the driver for him to lock up for them since they already went out of town.

Andrea was looked worriedly at Miranda, but began to write on her notepad for the rest of the trip without looking up again. Miranda continued to stare out the window thinking about being stuck with her staff for the remainder of the trip. She would certainly have to limit her contact with her young assistant for both of their sakes.

Nigel began to worry about continuing to share a room with Doug. It hadn't been a problem yet. Both had played it safe and stayed on their sides of the bed, but it was clear that this pattern would break eventually. Nigel didn't want to be the first one to bring up that he had feelings in case Doug was just playing with him. Doug on the other hand was too grateful for his job to want to jeopardize it. He was currently living with Andy at her apartment. He couldn't afford something of his own yet. He had been fired two weeks after Andy got back from Paris without pay for having 'office relations' with a coworker in their office. It had been a drunken mistake at office party. Tons of guys did that, but none of them were gay. His bosses didn't fire any of the men who had sex with their secretaries only him and the man who cheated on his life partner that night by making out with Doug in Doug's office. It didn't help that the bosses had gone looking for a place to have sex in and walked in on them. Doug was happy at Runway, but still missed his old job as a lawyer. He had been blacklisted by his bosses and all their discriminating friends.

Serena couldn't help, but think about how she was going to keep Emily busy during this mini-vacation of theirs. Emily would never admit it, but freak weather got her seriously upset. She didn't want Serena to know, but knew she didn't have much of a choice now that they were facing blizzard.

It didn't take long for the driver of the old SUV to reach the B&B along the edge of the ten mile wide town. Finishing helping them with their bags, he was all too ready to get out of there. Unfortunately for him, Andrea had pulled him to the side out of everyone's view handing him a list and some money. During the trip to the B&B, Andrea had come up with a few items for the driver to get from the grocery store so as to make Miranda more comfortable in her new lodgings.

Miranda was the first to enter turning her nose up at the place. "Which room has yet to be taken?"

The group stood around dumbly until Andrea answered while walking in, "Oh, they're actually all full, Miranda, but I can don't mind sleeping on the couch. You can have my room."

"Don't be preposterous. You are my assistant and as such you need a good night's sleep. One of the others can give you their bed. Douglas or Serena can take the couch or the floor, whichever is less displeasing."

"Actually Miranda, I think it would be best if I took the couch seeing as all the rooms are double booked anyway." Andrea didn't want to upset her boss, but she didn't like the idea of making any of her friends give up their bed for her especially if that meant she had to sleep in the same bed as their partner or soon-to-be partner.

"What do you mean?" Miranda was already starting to become irritated with this conversation. Why didn't Andrea just do as she was told? It was not like Miranda would make the girl she had feelings for sleep anywhere but a bed. In Miranda's mind, Andrea was her property by both being her assistant and by being the girl she desired. Everyone new Miranda's 'things' were treated with the utmost care.

"Doug is sharing a room with Nigel, and Serena and Emily are sharing a room. I was the only one who wasn't sharing with someone. It doesn't make sense to kick anyone out of their bed just to have me share when it is far more logical just to have me sleep on the couch."

"You will not sleep on the couch." Miranda was beyond annoyed at this point. She didn't want Andrea to share a bed with anyone else and she sure as hell wasn't going to let her sleep on that stained lump these people called a couch.

"Well unless you want to share your bed with me, then I will have to take the couch."

"Fine, we'll share a room. That's all," with those words Miranda turned and walked out to kitchen in search of something stronger than coffee.

Andrea was left moving her mouth much like a fish as the others stood dumbfounded.


	3. Chapter 3

**Devil Wears Prada - Devil Mountain Sounds**

**Disclaimer**: I own nothing.

**Chapter Rating**: PG-13

**Description**: Miranda, Andrea, Nigel, Doug (who now works at Runway), Serena, and Emily get stuck at a shoot thanks to a blizzard. What will happen when Miranda and Andrea are forced to share a room? Will change rating to M after future chapters.

* * *

"Bloody hell. You don't think she is planning to kill her in her sleep do you?" Emily being Emily always jumped to this sort of scenario. Lucky the group now had Doug to even things out.

"No way, she likes having her as an assistant. It would totally be a waste of time and effort."

Nigel sighed at his crush's comment. Sometimes he got into these little childish spats with Emily like they were about to start now. Nigel and Serena quickly intervened by telling them to help them carry their bags up to their rooms. Andy continued to just stand there until they left the room. Finally gaining her wits, she grabbed Miranda's bags and moved them to the room they would be sharing.

The room was ugly to say the least. Bear skin rug on the floor, a dirty fireplace that smelled like burnt cheese every time a fire was lit, and a queen bed that looked too much like a double.

The bed was uncomfortably hard, and the blankets weren't near thick enough to protect the occupant from the freezing temperatures. The floors were hard wood so you always had to wear socks so as not to freeze your feet. It was a miserable pink color. One of those colors you might find in Dolorous Umbridge's house.

Miranda would certainly not be happy with this room. That was something Andrea feared greatly, Miranda being upset with her. She had loved the woman for quite some time and could handle her mood swings. She still cringed away on the inside when Miranda blamed Andy for not getting her way.

Andrea was brought out of her musings by the door opening revealing Miranda with her usual nightly whiskey in one hand and to Andrea's surprise, the young assistant's suitcase in the other.

"Oh, I'm sorry. You really didn't need to bring it up for me." Andrea was a bit embarrassed at having her meager suitcase brought up by her all-important boss.

"It's no trouble. The driver just left something on our porch before running away like a wounded animal. I thought it might have something to do with what you were whispering to him about early."

"Oh, he must have got the groceries I asked for."

"I thought the people owning this place might have the decency to leave of us food."

"They did. They are actually very nice. I just thought we could use a few extra things."

"Like what?"

"Oh you know this and that. If you'd like to see, you are more than welcome to come downstairs and watch me unpack." Andrea had said this sarcastically with no intentions of having Miranda go with her.

"Acceptable." Miranda nodded her head.

"Excuse me?" Andrea asked shocked for the second time today.

"Are you hard of hearing or just being silly because I think I was clear when I said that your little suggestion would be acceptable."

"Oh...ummm...yes, Miranda. We best go downstairs then."

Following Andrea downstairs, Miranda chose to sit at the kitchen table while Andrea brought in the bags and started to unwrap and put away some the items that she had requested.

"Why do we need steaks? I didn't know that they could stop a blizzard."

"Miranda, your sarcasm never gets old." Andrea was annoyed at her. She couldn't help snapping at her a little. They had grown almost friendly thanks to the girls, so Andy didn't feel too guilty snapping at her boss when she became too much for her. The young assistant was just trying to do something nice for her boss.

"What do you plan to do with the steaks?" Miranda felt badly for how she treated the girl, but there was no way that the fashion editor would be caught dead apologizing to an assistant.

"I plan to make us dinner. You usually have steak for lunch when you are feeling stressed. You haven't had steak since we got here. You normally have it twice a week. I figured you might like to have a little of home comforts."

If Miranda was touched by the gesture, she didn't show it. "And you plan to cook it?"

"As you so often like to say, I was dating 'the cook'. I think I learned a few tricks during my time with him."

Miranda had always hated Nate. She admitted to herself a month ago that the reason she hated Nate was because she was jealous of the cook. She couldn't help it. That man got to touch her Andrea, and as far as she was concerned no one should touch her Andrea except her. "I am sure you learned a few tricks, the question however remains if those were cooking skills."

Andy was shocked. Did her boss just insinuate that the skills she gained from her relationship with Nate were sexual? The cook was a vanilla in the bedroom and far from what Andrea usually looked for sexually. The second assistant was a little miffed by what Miranda was implying and decided to have a little fun with her. "Well I won't pretend that all my skills were purely learned in the kitchen, but then again Nate was always very adventurous having sex in places that weren't the bedroom."

She could have sworn that Miranda had actually let out a growl. "I'm sure that if you wanted, you could have another much more accomplished lover to feel the void the cook left."

"Miranda, I was just joking with you. Nate was not my cup of tea in the bedroom." Andrea said feeling bad about upsetting her friend.

The editor was becoming more intrigued with the conversation. No matter how much she knew she shouldn't continue the conversation she couldn't help but need more information about her secret love. "Oh... was he too 'adventurous' for you, Andrea?"

"Actual, he was too vanilla. I was joking before." The small town girl blushed furiously realizing what she had just revealed to her boss.

"Hmmm...good to know." Miranda said smirking. "So steak, I like mine…"

Andrea interrupted her. "Medium well and vegetables cooked with the same spice rub used on the steal."

"How'd you know that?" Miranda wasn't used to having people know her so well.

"I pick up your lunch everyday even though you never eat much of it, but I suppose you don't notice how things get in front of you."

"I notice enough," Miranda whispered a little embarrassed by the lack of attention she paid to the people in her life.

"It's ok Miranda; everyone knows that you are a busy woman." Andrea stopped preparing the steaks in favor of paying attention to her upset boss. The last time she had seen this much emotion from her boss was back in Paris. Andy wasn't going to look a gift horse in the mouth at this point.

"Well yes...I think I better call the girls before the storm turns off the power. I suppose they will want to talk with you as well Andrea."

Andy knew that Miranda was just trying to change the topic away from something so emotional. "Just bring down the phone when you're done and then I'll talk with them."

* * *

The next chapter will be up next week at this time.


	4. Chapter 4

**Devil Wears Prada - Devil Mountain Sounds**

**Disclaimer**: I own nothing.

**Chapter Rating**: PG

**Description**: Miranda, Andrea, Nigel, Doug (who now works at Runway), Serena, and Emily get stuck at a shoot thanks to a blizzard. What will happen when Miranda and Andrea are forced to share a room? Will change rating to M after future chapters.

* * *

Miranda took things one by one out of her suitcase and set them around her shared room. If they were going to be there awhile then she might as well make it as homely as possible. Putting most of her things on the hangers in the closest she left a couple things in her bags in case her assistant had anything to hang up. It was a big gesture for Miranda. She didn't normally think about others. This was the editor's way to show that she does notice other's needs.

Miranda put her things in the bathroom that was attached to their room. Lucky enough it was private and only connected to their room. She set up the different products she uses at night including the special shampoo she used to keep her hair so frosty white. It wouldn't do to start having grey showing through when she was sharing a room with her crush.

After finishing with the last of her suitcases, Miranda noticed Andrea's sad little luggage. The Dragon Lady convinced herself that it would be a nice gesture to unpack for her assistant. In reality, she just wanted to see what Andrea had packed for a long chilly weekend away with her icy boss. She did not even stop to consider the ramifications of actions. She just hoped Andrea would appreciate the gesture.

She slowly opened up the over the arm luggage bag on their bed. The girl had stopped using roller bags when she realized that she couldn't carry Miranda's luggage as well wheeling her own while trying to keep up with her fast paced boss, who refused to slow down for anyone or anything.

Inside the case were the usual clothes from the Closet back at Runway. These items Miranda hung on Andrea's side of the closet. The girl was now down to a size four and on her way to a two. It annoyed Miranda that Andrea felt the need to change herself. The girl hadn't really been fat at all. The clothes had just looked absolutely atrocious on the girl when she first came to work. After she started wearing 'real' clothing, she looked absolutely wonderful. Miranda hadn't meant what she said about the Andrea being the 'fat smart girl'. The editor would have to talk to her assistant about not lowering her weight anymore. In fact, she might even encourage her to regain that healthy appetite so rarely seen at Runway.

Miranda had actually noticed that the girl rarely ate anything these days. Even at dinner with the twins, she would get very small portions of everything. In her past, she would have scarfed down the food in a heartbeat. The editor had even gone so far as have their cook make things she was sure Andrea couldn't resist. However, the girl continued to surprise her with her reservations when eating.

As the older woman continued to unpack she ran into a rather curious item. It was something she had never expected to find in any of her employees' suitcases. It was a nice sized dildo about six and a half inches. It wasn't anything special. The dildo was pure white shaped like a long bullet. It was nothing but smooth. The end twisted as Miranda was surprised to learn, which caused the dildo to begin to vibrate.

The Ice Queen couldn't help but let out a surprised laugh at the absurd little 'toy' moving in her hand. It wasn't that thick at all. The editor began to wonder if Andrea took this with her on every trip they went on. Judging by the plastic bag of extra batteries, it had certainly seen a lot of wear over the vacation.

It would certainly be fun teasing the younger woman about it later. Miranda decided to put it in her underwear drawer. When Andrea went to look for it later, she would not have the gall to look into her boss's delicate drawer, but she also wouldn't give up looking for the 'toy'. Miranda was smirking just imagining the fun that could be had.

The editor had never been able to get very close physically to her assistant and never had a chance to really notice what she smelled like. Hurrying back over to the bag Miranda went on a search through the flimsy bag for her assistant's shower products. It didn't take long for the well-manicured red nails to graze along a large smoky plastic zip bag used to hold liquids during travel. The bag took up a good portion of the bag.

Inside the bag Miranda should have found the usual bathroom supplies, instead she found several other plastic bags each labeled something different. Separating them on the bed face up so she could see them all, she started reading the labels: Miranda's Medicine, Miranda's Bathroom, Miranda's Makeup, Cassidy's Back-Up Medication, Caroline's Back-Up Medication, Andy's Makeup, Andy's Medicine, and Andy's Bathroom.

Miranda found it absolutely adorable how Andy had to label her own things by with her name on them. It was also curious how she had all of Miranda's things as well as the girls with her. Miranda did not remember ever asking, or more accurately demanding, Andrea to carry these precautionary backups for her.

The Ice Queen could feel confusion and hope dominating her. So many questions flooded her mind that only Andrea could answer, but could she ask them? What if Andrea did not mean this as a gesture of affection? Miranda did not think her heart could take a misread on this occasion. She really wanted her assistant to one day become a lover to her and another mother to her children. Often times when she couldn't fall asleep she would daydream about cooking with Andrea and the girls or tucking the girls in together at night. She hoped to any deity that was listening that the girl had done this out fondness and love instead of fear of the devil's wrath.

Deciding that she couldn't take it any longer, Miranda threw the bags haphazardly back into the duffel bag before reaching for her phone off the bedside table. She was worried about the girls' reaction to her staying her. Andrea had mentioned on several occasions that Miranda went to every event of the twins to show that she cared for them even if she didn't spend a lot of time with them. In fact, she had even showed up to a parent mandatory bake sale at Dalton. Andrea and the girls had finally got her to cave into going, though she just handled the money refusing to put on a hairnet like Andrea who had volunteered to accompany her boss.

Sighing, the fashion mogul dialed the girl's nanny, Sarah. She needed to insure the woman would be there for her kids when she couldn't. Miranda also needed to tell Sarah to record the performance, not that she knew where they kept the video equipment in her own house. It was pretty pathetic by most people's minds but that was what Andrea was for. She was the wife that Miranda didn't know she had. Always knowing where things are, and always reorganizing everything so that Miranda could never find them.

"Hello, Miranda." Sarah was younger than Miranda, but older than Andrea. She had been with the twins since they were born. She was the same age as Andy when she first started. Now ten years later, the woman was pressuring Miranda to find someone else. At the age of thirty-four, Sarah could feel her biological clock ticking. It would be devastating to the girls to lose the woman. She was like a second mother to them. At least Andy was starting to fill the void that Sarah left with the extra time she started taking off.

Sarah Young was a nice woman. Her dark red hair made many people think she was the twins' biological mother. However, not many people knew she was actually a dirty blonde. She dyed her hair on her own, though she could afford to get it professionally every day if she wanted to with the amount Miranda paid her. Unlike many of the editor's assistants, Sarah liked the twins, but then again they liked her so they weren't as troublesome.

Sarah's hair was a short pixie cut that didn't require any effort. The woman had this style since high school. It just seemed efficient especially with having to constantly chase after two girls through New York City. It was a tiring job. She liked the girls she really did, but they weren't her girls. She knew they loved her like a mother. She needed to start her own family though and the sooner the better. She was planning to hand in her resignation as soon as Miranda got back. She had waited long enough, but the editor just wasn't trying hard enough to replace her.

"Andrea and I will not be at the recital. I would appreciate it if you could record the performance for us. I don't want to have to see all those other children's mediocre attempts at music. Only record the girls. Now hand the phone over to them."

"Where do you keep the recording equipment, Miranda?" Sarah was used to having Miranda talk to her like this. She was excited for the day she didn't have to work for this woman anymore.

"How am I supposed to know that? Bore someone else with your questions. I have a limited amount of time to talk to my girls and right now you're using it. That's all."

It wasn't long before Cassidy and Caroline were both chiming hellos together.

"Hello, Bobbseys. How are you?"

Caroline, the one that was more like Miranda, answered, "Oh Mom, we absolutely loved the dresses you left for us. They are so lovely. The others will be so jealous."

"They are not half as wonderful as you two deserve, but they will have to do until the designers decide to regain their creativity." Miranda had dresses especially made for her two girls just for tonight. They deserved the best and that is what her money bought them. They never desired anything, well except for more time with their mother and Andrea. Andrea had become a close confidant to them. They loved her and wanted to spend more time with their mother's assistant. The only problem was that their mom seemed to be keeping the girl at arm's length.

"Be nice mommy, they work just as hard as you." This was Cassidy. She normally referred to Miranda as mommy. She is definitely the more sensitive of the two, always so quiet and soft spoken. If the editor didn't know any better she could have sworn that the girl took after Andrea like Caroline took after Miranda. It was actually really sweet how well the two got along.

"I was being nice. Now I have some bad news for you both? You know mummy would be there if she could, but I am stuck in Alaska due to a blizzard. I couldn't get a flight out."

"Oh my," Cassidy gasped. Caroline was not quite so eloquent with her words, "Holy Shit, are you going to be ok? Is Andy with you?"

Miranda almost smiled at the girls concern for Andrea as well as herself. However, the mother was none too pleased with Caroline's choice of words. "Language, Caroline."

"Sorry mom, are you and Andy ok?"

"Yes, both Andrea and I are fine. We are both sharing a room until the blizzard has passed. We are both very sorry about missing your performances. I will have Sarah record it so we can all watch it together when we get back."

"That's fine. You two need to stay safe." Cassidy was always so sweet to her mom. The girl was always very understanding when her mother had to miss things.

"We will, Bobbseys. You need to listen to Sarah while we are gone. We will be home soon. I love you two very much, but I will probably not be able to speak with you until I get back to you."

"We love you too, mommy."

"Yeah we love you, mom. Mom?"

"Yes, Caroline?"

Caroline took a breath looking at her sister. They knew there mom had a tendency to be mean to people when she was stuck in one place for too long. Hell, Miranda was mean even when not stuck in one place. She wasn't known as the Ice Queen for nothing. "Please be nice to Andy. We really like spending time with her and we know you do too. Don't upset her, ok?"

Miranda was taken aback by her daughter's plea. She did have a tendency to push people away, but she had no intention of doing that this time. It seemed as though there had been an air of tension between the two. Talking with her assistant early about her sexual proclivities had made Miranda feel bolder. She was definitely going to be treading a thin line this weekend.

"I will, Bobbseys. I will. Now I am going to pass you along to Andrea. I love you both very much and mummy will see you both soon."

* * *

See you all next Friday.


	5. Chapter 5

**Devil Wears Prada - Devil Mountain Sounds**

**Disclaimer**: I own nothing.

**Chapter Rating**: T (Next chapter will be M)

**Description**: Miranda, Andrea, Nigel, Doug (who now works at Runway), Serena, and Emily get stuck at a shoot thanks to a blizzard. What will happen when Miranda and Andrea are forced to share a room? Will change rating to M after future chapters.

* * *

Immediately after returning to their old room Serena and Emily lay down on their bed both slightly frustrated at the current times. Neither too worried about their clothes, knowing they would have to change before dinner. Serena wore a Michael Kors loose white knit sweater that hung loosely around her. Alexander McQueen's white cropped skull stud trousers on the bottom that had engraved button and rivets. A single skull stud rested on the front pocket showing of her inner punk. Even though the weather outside was beyond freezing, the ex-model wasn't going to give up her spiked heels she so loved. Valentino ruffle-front suede knee boots allowed her to keep her feet warm while retaining her high heels. Unfortunately, these would be harder for her girlfriend to remove, but they were certainly 'fuck me' shoes. They had a double-ruffled front that run all the way up to her knees. The suede looked painted on. Made in Italy instead of those cheap sweat shops in China. After all they were designer and only the best quality for Valentino.

Emily donned a moss green mélange Marc Jacobs tinker thermal sweater that had ribbed sleeves, neckline, and hem. Elastic pulled the cropped waist at the rear in a tight bunch. Below the sweater lay Versace skinny black cropped high waisted trousers closed by a gold colored Medusa button. Always insensible, the Brit had to wear Oscar de la Renta ankle high Bella heels that just barely cover the foot against the cold. The shoes were a labyrinth of skinny black leather straps. Made of dark grey flannel these booties keep her feet mildly warm at least.

Serena and Emily were both very frustrated. Emily more so because she was going to be locked in a house for a while and would probably go stir crazy. She would undoubtedly drive her girlfriend insane as well. Though, this isn't what bothered the illustrious ex-model. Serena was more upset about her girlfriend being tense now that she was forced to be under the same roof as her boss for a whole week. The Brit was likely to faint from worry and stress.

Smiling to herself Serena rolls on top of her frustrated girlfriend to straddle the first assistant's hips. Emily is a pretty enough girl, but Serena was very upset that the girl was always going on these crazy dangerous diets. She could've sworn that this whole day she only saw Emily eat two pieces of cube cheese. Oh yes the cheese diet was one of the Brazilin woman's least favorite diets. This diet always made her moody.

Of course ex-model receives stares all the time. She is a beautiful tall woman that every man and many women would love to do. This didn't help her grouchy redhead. The woman's possessive nature tended to take control. Emily has been known to crush her lips to Serena's in a bruising kiss when in a crowd of Serena's admirers. The Brit's sense of confidence in their relationship could be shaken at the worst of times. It didn't help that Serena had her ex-boyfriend's name tattooed on her ass.

Running her hands up Emily's sides, Serena takes in the vision before her with utter fascination. The first assistant is certainly a looker. Bringing down her face to hover about the redhead, their breath mingles only centimeters apart. No longer being able take the distance Emily pushes her head the last bit of the distance to try to crush their lips. Serena doesn't allow her to take over; she keeps her face at enough of a distance to keep their kissing light.

Emily's frustration continued to grow. Between her boss and lover, she was going to go mental. With her extreme desire for her partner wearing on her patients, she flips them over, running her hands down to the hem of Serena's Michael Kors sweater. The first assistant barely takes her lips away to remove the offending clothing standing in her way. The ex-model is wearing a La Perla lace red bra. Her tan skin was the perfectly uniform without one tan line. Thick dark nipples were already straining against the lace fabric. Emily smirked at the wonderful need before her. Oh yeah, her girl wanted her.

After unzipping her girlfriend's pants the Brit realizes that the boots will not let her pull the jeans down the beautiful sculpted legs. Slithering down the body in front of her, Emily is quick to yank at the boots while trying to unzip them from the leg. The sooner they came off the sooner they could get to the fun. Upon hearing Serena giggle at her miserable efforts on the last shoe, Emily quickly yanks it hard one last time to get the boot off. She moves back up kissing her girl's stomach before whispering, "Lift your hips, honey."

With Serena's hips lifted the first assistant began to peel away the skin tight clothing. Emily seems not to care that she is wrinkling the clothes the woman before her will have to wear the next few days. Her boss will be unpleased, but all she cares about is claiming her girl. "Turn around, baby. I want to play with that beautiful ass of yours."

Emily loved to get her girl going and refuse to touch her the way she so desperately needed her. The Brit would never admit it, but she was definitely an ass girl. Serena had a nice ass even though it was tiny. She didn't mind the size as long as she still got to play with it.

The first assistant's eyes immediately glue on the tattoo of Serena's ex-boyfriend. Before she can help herself, the jealousy has welled up within her. Serena didn't think of the silly boy anymore. Emily just needed to convince herself of that. He was her past and that she was her present. Time to show her girl who she belonged to, smirking to herself, Emily has the perfect idea. At least it was perfect in her nutrient deprived head.

* * *

"Andrea," Miranda called walking down the staircase leading to the open floor plan of the first floor at B&B. The kitchen and living room had no wall separating them nor were they separated from the laundry room and the dining room. Everything about the first floor was open except for the guest half bath and master bedroom that Emily and Serena now occupied.

Andy, knowing that she had to make her boss's steak perfect, didn't turn around from her work. Instead, the brunette just held her hand out slightly leaning the direction she thought Miranda would be in. Normally, the Ice Queen would have been angry at anyone else acting like this, but for her Andrea, Miranda would accept anything from her beautiful assistant, just not in front of the others.

"May I take over for you while you talk with the girls?" The editor stood close behind her assistant. She could still pass the closeness off as being from handing over the phone, but still she stayed within the personal space a little longer than necessary. Andrea could swear that she felt the silver haired goddess's breath on her neck. Brushing it off as her own imagination, Andy turned to face her imposing boss.

"No, Miranda. I have got it all set here. You took longer than expected upstairs so I am about done. If you would like you can go tell the others that dinner will be ready in ten minutes, but if you don't want to I don't mind doing it after talking with the girls." No way was the woman expecting her boss to actual go and tell the others. That was above the editor after all.

"If it will help, then I will be happy to go inform the others." Miranda didn't even look back heading first to the master bedroom to notify her first assistant and ex-model. She wanted to give the girl as much time with her daughters before they got too bored with talking to the adults. The editor obviously did not know her girls well enough if she thought they'd ever get bored of her and Andy. They absolutely adored them both, enjoying ever little moment they got with them.

It wasn't strange for the twins to be so fond of Andy. She was good to them. Being able to tell them apart didn't hurt either. Stephan never could do that. It was something that had bothered Miranda greatly when married to him. Most of the time she would just grin and bear whatever the man did, but she always corrected him on their names. With the doe eyed girl, she never had to do that.

The twins loved Andy like a second mother, though they would never admit that too Miranda. Andrea listened to them more than anyone else in their lives. Despite their original speculation about the brunette's reasons for hanging with them, they had found that Andrea actually had no ulterior motive. Their first reactions towards her may not have been nice, but Andy forgave the twins for their past transgressions. It was normal for them to play mean tricks on assistants. If the Ohioan had been a psychiatrist, she would have blamed it attention seeking. Andy knew better, she had known these girls for several months now. She had learned many things in that time. Not many things surprised her as much as the realization that the twins played mean tricks in order to protect their mother. They were only trying to keep away the incompetent assistants that their mother always complained about. In their developing young minds, much of their mother's stress and work was caused by this incompetence.

The girls had soon learned that Andy was actually a good person that sometimes even made their mother smile. It was rare thing to see Miranda Priestly smile. Sure she smirked all the time, but did she smile? No, but that probably had something to do with never having anything done right the first time. All the incompetence could drive even a sane man mad.

Andrea got to spend time with the twins on Sundays when they weren't with their father. They rarely stayed home. It was a day of adventure for all of them. Sometimes they'd go to the zoo. Andy made a special effort to take the girls to the new exhibits at the different museums. The twins even got the opportunity to meet Lily on a couple occasions. The brunette hadn't made up fully with her friend, but they were at least on speaking terms now. Lily tended to resent Miranda. Andy had to make sure that Lily didn't know they were Miranda's kids whenever she took them out to Lily's art gallery.

It had surprised Miranda's second assistant that the twins had actually never stepped foot into Runway before. One Sunday, a couple weeks ago, Andrea took it upon herself to take the twins to Miranda's sanctuary. It was a good thing that brunette was the second assistant because she was able to schedule a fake appointment for her boss at the exact time they would be there. At first, Miranda hadn't been happy with her employee, but after seeing how excited her girls were she couldn't stay mad. She wasn't able to spend a lot of time with them that week and taking them on a tour through Runway definitely made up for it. The editor didn't tell her assistant, but she was very grateful that the young woman had thought to have the girls tour her work.

"Andy!" The twins spoke in unison holding their nanny's phone between them.

"Hey munchkins, did your mom tell you about the blizzard?" Andy continued to move through the kitchen with the phone cradled between her ear and shoulder.

"Yeah, she told us. Are you two really sharing a room?" The girl had a softer tone when she spoke. This was obviously Cassidy.

Caroline, however, was willing to speak what was on both twins' minds. "Holy shit! You know that she never shares a room with anyone. Not even with Stephan or dad. They always had separate rooms."

"Whoa, hold on you two, and Caroline watch your language. You know how your mother feels about that." Foul language was a nasty habit. Andy didn't want the twins to pick up any more than their mother did.

"Sorry Andy."

"Now what do you mean your mother never shares a room? It was _her_ idea to share." Andrea stopped cooking the steaks for a moment in order to give her attention completely to the twins.

* * *

Sorry this was done so late on Friday, but I didn't have it finished earlier because this week has been hectic. I had to work on it up until now. Ok so till next time.


End file.
